jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Linke
Daniel "Danny" Linke was born October 14, 2132 was in the Marines, but when he did what he thought would win the battle in Venezuela, he landed his Corporal, Jake Sully, in the hospital with a spinal problem. He felt ashamed of what he had done, and left the Marines. But soon, he found out his twin, Tony, had been killed by a gang he inadvertedly crossed paths with. Danny was chosen to take Tony's place in the Avatar program. After the five year cryosleep, he not only met up with his former Corporal, (who did not blame Danny for the wheelchair) he also met Sarah Johnson, a fellow Avatar driver who helped Danny in his missions, along with Jereme Waite. The three discovered an area with a sick Thanator in it, from which they narrowly escaped. Danny came to appreciate the jungles of Pandora and loved to walk through them with his two friends, and he also loved a little acton when a creature came along trying to kill them. When the time came to destroy Hometree, he was on a doorgun, as was Jereme. He was supposed to be shooting the tree. Instead, he shot the pilot and stole the chopper. They flew back to Hell's gate while most RDA soldiers were still blowing up woodlife, picked up Sarah, and their Avatar bodies, and fled. During the battle for Pandora, Jereme and Sarah helped in the battle on the ground, while Danny flew his new blue painted Samson into battle. After the victory, Danny, Sarah, and Jereme were accepted by a tribe of the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea, (the Tay'lekk tribe) and were transferred into their Avatar bodies, becoming Na'vi. Relationships Sateel Sateel was the princess of the Tay'lekk people. At first, she was suspicious of Danny and his friends, but soon, she trusted them, and she mated with Danny. Tony Linke Danny and Tony were always best friends growing up. They would often make up stories about "The Better World" (Pandora) and write about them being the heroes. Sarah Johnson Sarah was a close friend of Danny's. They had a brief, romantic relationship, but broke up. She is the mate of Jereme Waite. Jereme Waite Jereme was one of the two people who became Danny's only other friends since Tony died. He is the mate of Sarah Johnson. 'Childhood' Danny was born to Brandon and Hannah Linke, in Orlando, Florida. Danny and Tony were always the best of friends, but they were very different. Danny was always more easy-going, and fun-loving. Tony liked to get work done first, and didn't like to disobey rules. This led Danny to join the Marines, and Tony to become a scientist. 'Personality and Traits' Danny was laid-back, fun-loving, and rebelious. However, he was very noble, usually trying to find a better way around things, rather than violence. When he accidentaly injured his Corporal, he felt ashamed of his mistake and left the Marines. He felt even worse when his brother was killed, filling in for Tony. He was always a good laugh, cheering up Jereme and Sarah when they were in a tough spot. 'Weapon' Danny usually used a modified Solaris Four assault rifle, a gun which he called, Fang Six. (I'm planning a story for Danny, should be on the site soon)